Una Razón para Luchar
by aquablue-aguamenti
Summary: Una versión mía de lo que ocurrió en el encuentro de Kimara y Kestra en la muralla de la Fortaleza de Nurgon. .:Oneshot Kimara/Kestra:. Solo para los que han leído “La Triada” o no les importan los spoilers


**ATENCION!! CONTIENE SPOILERS PARA QUIENES NO HAN LEIDO LA SEGUNDA PARTE!!**

**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a Laura Gallego, yo solo aporto mis ideas estrafalarias. ¡Sin demandas!

**Nota de Autor: **Otra escenilla de "La Triada" con Kimara. No se que tiene esa chica pero ¡¡le adoroo!! La historia parte de la escena del encuentro de Kimara y Kestra en la muralla en lo que seria la 4ta parte de Memorias de Idhún, luego de la muerte de Jack. Esto es mi segundo fic en solitario y se aceptan todo tipo de criticas asique ¡¡id a por los tomates!!

**Raiting:** "T" solo por el tema que se trata.

***

**UNA RAZON PARA LUCHAR**

Se odiaban. Se odiaban desde el primer día en que se conocieron. Eran todo lo opuesto. Kestra era oscuridad, Kimara era luz. Kestra del norte, Kimara del sur. Eran polos opuestos, y hasta ese día, pensaron nunca poder estar unidas.

Kimara había subido a su muralla como todos los días. Aquél cielo abierto, aquel sol que iluminaba su rostro, y más que todo, aquella fe ciega en que Jack algún día regresaría volando por aquel cielo con sus doradas alas de dragón.

Kestra había subido tiempo antes, simplemente a pensar. A observar aquel bosque en el cual algún día había perdido el ultimo grano de felicidad.

Quizás aquel simplemente fue un punto de encuentro marcado por el destino. Aquel rincón donde las dos ahogaban sus penas a solas, quizás en ese mismo rincón, pudiera encontrar nuevamente el amor.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Había demandado Kimara. Kestra le había respondido con una simple mirada de odio marcada en sus ojos negros.

– ¿Qué te importa?

La luz y la oscuridad parecían chocar con cada una de sus palabras. Las miradas encendidas de Kimara entrelazadas con aquellas oscuras de Kestra.

Luego de una leve discusión Kimara no tubo más opción que soportar aquella presencia, que aunque le fuese tan detestable, le resultaba fascinante a la vez. Subió a lo alto de su muralla, y al menos pretendió ignorarle.

Las palabras de odio iban y venían entre las dos.

–Tú no crees en la profecía, semiyan. Tú solo crees en ese dragón tuyo.

Kestra había dicho eso con total decisión, y también, muy en el fondo, un poco de celos. No entendía como Kimara podía estar cegada por algo que ya no estaba. No entendía como no había nada que le quitara a Jack de la mente, aunque sea por un breve instante. Sentía que le odiaba con profundidad, y al mismo tiempo, deseaba con ansias quitar aquella tristeza del corazón de la semiyan. Quizás era el momento, y aquella hechicera era la indicada para saber su secreto. No entendía como, alguien a quien odiaba tanto, era la única en la que podía confiar.

­También yo tenía alguien en quien creer. También yo tenía una fe ciega en una persona. Y esa persona se fue, ya no está. Y no volverá–. Dijo casi en un grito desesperado recordando la muerte de su hermana.

Y allí se encontraba, llorando en frente de la criatura del sur. Y otra vez aquella confusión, ¿cómo alguien tan valiente como ella se mostraba tan frágil de repente? Kimara se acerco y seco las lagrimas de su rostro con una tenue caricia. Kestra le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, sus ojos oscuros clavados en los de la hechicera.

–Quisiera ser tan fuerte como tú. Poder luchar como lo haces, no seguir siendo presa de mi dolor. Somos tan diferentes… y tan iguales a la vez–. Dijo Kimara, acabando en un susurro. Cerró los ojos, y rozó los labios de Kestra con los suyos.

La muchacha se dejó llevar, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Kimara, enredando su mano en las trenzas de la semiyan.

La hechicera rodeó su cintura atrayéndola mas cerca, dejando sus cuerpos casi pegados. En un instante, o quizás un milenio, por fin lograron separarse.

Kimara sonrió tímidamente, Kestra en cambio, tenía la mirada decidida de siempre.

–Tus labios me saben a fuego –susurró –, y el fuego es fascinante.

La semiyan lanzó una risilla y luego tomó su mano –ahora quizás tenga una nueva causa por la cual luchar–. Y sin más palabras se adentro en la fortaleza y desapareció.

***

_**¿Tienes algo que decir? Se acepta de todo, comentarios, tomatazos, demandas… ¡anda! Lo que sea es bienvenido, solo dale a ese lindo botoncito de abajo con la palabra "Go!"**_

**Publicidad subliminal:** _Si te gustan los fics de Harry Potter, no te pierdas "Ophichus" by Aguamenti & solo busca el link en mi perfil xD_

_**Att: **_Aguamenti (Una _sirena _perdida)


End file.
